The Battle For Olympus
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Olympus is falling to the dark forces, the Gods are dying, so Percy and gang with some help must go on another quest to save the world from becoming overrun by evil. Percabeth, HazelxFrank, JasonxPiper, LeoxOC or NicoxOC (possibly?) minor Lukercy but it's one-sided and more of an old flame.


Percy

_Percy ran along the beach. The air was crisp and chilly and smelled of fish. Most people would consider the smell rancid or gross, but to Percy this was home. This was his domain, his father's home and sometimes Percy's. _

_ It was also his source of power…_

_ Percy bent down to catch his breath. He looked over to waves, he saw a figure emerging and he looked over in shock. It was his father…_

_ "Poseidon," Percy gasped, he almost choked on his own words. "W-what are you doing here…?"_

_ "I've come to warn you Percy," Poseidon said in an almost grave manor. "Something big is coming, you and your friends must prepare."_

_ "Prepare," Percy seemed confused. "Prepare for what?"_

_ "I can't assist you Percy," Poseidon sighed. "You will receive the prophecy soon, for now I'd like you to have this…"_

_ Poseidon handed Percy a shell, but not just any shell. A fancy looking conch shell, it was painted with depictions of famous demigods and their achievements on the sides. The shell seemed to glow an iridescent light blue, Percy's favorite color was blue._

_ "Poseidon," Percy said. "What is this?"_

_ "It will show you the future Percy," Poseidon said, his voice seeming gruff and off, he looked older somehow, like he was almost…dying. "Only use it in times of great need, I have seen the future I know your fate, I want you to know what it is to come as well."_

_ Percy looked down at the shell once more and then looked up again to see his father gone._

_ He still heard his voice though…_

_ "Percy the shell has great power," Poseidon said. "Use it well…"_

"C'mon Seaweed Brain wake up," Annabeth teased her boyfriend lovingly. "Breakfast is soon anyways and Chiron will get mad if we're late again!"

Annabeth raced off out of Percy's cabin and Percy opened his eyes. His cabin was empty except for the gentle lapping of waves from the pier outside. The dream had seemed so real, Percy could only wonder if Poseidon had really been there speaking with him, the blue shell on the side table confirmed Percy's worst nightmares.

"Where's Percy," Piper asked her mouth full of a blueberry muffin. "He's gonna miss breakfast."

"So are we Piper," Leo huffed. "Since you keep eating all the food!"

"Oh shush Leo," Piper stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that I never gain any weight!"

"Will you two shut up…?" Nico sighed as he took a bite of some eggs from his plate.

"Sure thing," Jason said. "Right about after you stop acting like "Mr. Badass I'm too cool for you""

"Guys…." Annabeth sighed, seeing Nico was clearly hurt but wasn't going to say anything, she didn't know why the demigods had been irritable lately. "Can we all just have a nice breakfast…?"

"Guys you'd best listen to her," Percy appeared from behind Annabeth and kissed her cheek before sitting down. "She can kill you within the blink of an eye."

"I wouldn't say a blink." Annabeth blushed, Percy was the only one she'd been getting along with lately, and everyone else seemed on edge.

"Where are Hazel and Frank?" Percy asked before starting to devour his breakfast.

"Walking around," Leo rolled his eyes. "Young love!"

Everyone laughed for once. Chiron stood upon the announcement podium and looked solemn; something was on his mind most definitely.

"My students," Chiron said aloud. "I regret to inform you that there is trouble, I can sense it, and the Oracle has proclaimed it so."

Percy and his friends looked upon Rachel who stood with Chiron, suddenly Rachel's eyes glowed a frightening green and she looked as if she was ready to pass out.

_Eight Demigods shall go as one_

_ To fight the evil that must be undone_

_ To victory will Olympus rise or to treachery will it fall?_

_ Only one knows the fate that will end it all_

_ United as one the group must stay_

_ A power beyond their knowledge will help along the way_

_ From the depths of death one shall assist and rise_

_ And from the land of the living one shall meet their demise…_

Rachel's eyes turned back to normal and she fell, two cabin 8 members helped her up. Everyone was stirring at every table in frenzy; some were excited because someone would be going on a quest, others were fearful, they didn't want to die or want others to die.

Percy gulped; he knew this had something to do with what his father had told him.

_"The shell has great power Percy," Poseidon had said. "Use it well."_

Percy felt a heavy weight in his chest. He knew that his friends were the ones to go.

"I need to see you," Chiron said. "Percy."

8888888888888888888888888888 88888

"He handed me a shell Chiron," Percy gulped. "He said it could show me the future…and my fate…I believe this quest is directed towards me and my friends."

"You're probably right Peter Johanson." Mr. D said as he gulped down a Coke.

Percy rolled his eyes. He studied Mr. D, he seemed old too as if he'd aged a million years since last week. Percy knew for a fact gods couldn't age.

"Are you ok Mr. D?" Percy asked.

"What do you care hero?!" Mr. D snarled and walked off.

Chiron sighed and Percy cocked his head in confusion. Chiron motioned for Percy to sit down.

"Percy the gods are suffering," Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are dying basically…there is a new evil, greater than Kronos and Gaea combined…it is threatening to take over the world and Olympus, and we need you and your friends to stop it."

"Stop it?" Percy yelled. "Something that powerful cannot be stopped by a demigod Chiron!"

"Percy you are the best demigod I know," Chiron said. "Each of your friends possesses something that can assist you in winning, with some help of course…"

"Rachel said something about someone coming from the dead to help us?" Percy asked, seeming skeptical.

"Oh yes she did," Chiron replied. "And he's here right now…"

A figure emerged from the shadows. He was tall, blonde and muscular, his time in the underworld had done him good, he didn't look like he'd aged a bit. A smiled played across his lips; the same one Percy'd had so many nightmares about, the one that had welcomed him here. A familiar scar ran from the teenage boy's eye down his cheek, but it was faded more now.

"It can't be…" Percy gulped in shock. "L-Luke?

"Hey Perce." Luke replied, a sincere smile plastered across his lips.

**Read and Review**

**Lordy I have all this inspiration for new stuff….now only if it'd assist me in my old stuff… -_-**

**Anyways….Luke's back? What the Hades does he want? He's the boy from the dead in the prophecy?**

**What will ensue on this quest?**


End file.
